


Paragon of Volleyball

by Ishiurs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiurs/pseuds/Ishiurs
Summary: It wasn't really a secret that Hinata Shouyou was the Karasuno volleyball club's secret weapon, the team was not hiding it, but the other teams say otherwise.In which Hinata always shocked his opponents with his analytical thinking and skills in volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 630





	Paragon of Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the Hinata in this story is a bit different than the Hinata from the series. He will be good at playing volley and a great analytical thinker, definitely different from the canon Hinata we know and love but I hope you also appreciate the Hinata in this story though he is a bit OOC, anyway, this is a Hinata Shouyou-centric fic, basically Hinata harem so if you don't like this kind of content then I suggest you don't read this.

It was not a new scenario for Sugawara Koshi to have a few people joining their club, since it has been long when they had a proper number of applicants joining. Still, knowing that only three applicants joined them this year is quite disheartening.

Proceeding on looking at the applicants' forms, a thought suddenly came across his mind; 'ah, this year will definitely be interesting' smirking before eyeing the papers for the last time, he then goes to Daichi to inform him about the new members of their club. 

It was Monday, the scorching sun above the sky looked brighter than usual as our ginger-head protagonist goes to karasuno's volleyball club's gym, hoping to find the said club's manager. 

As Shouyou walks to the gym's door, fidgeting while holding his form with both of his hands, a person suddenly tapped him in his shoulder, making him stiff like a rock. The said person suddenly let a small chuckle escaped her lips, making Shouyou look at her. 

Shimizu was not really planning on joining any clubs when she was a first-year, well it did change when Daichi, the current captain of the volleyball club asked her to be their manager. 

She agreed, thinking that it could be a great pass time, Shimizu studies how volleyball works to be able to help her new team. After joining the club, she saw the struggles and hard work of the members of the club, how dedicated they are in practicing and doing drills, and how the members start to decrease. She decided to stay, knowing that there is still hope. 

Shimizu was walking back to the gym after refilling the water bottles of the players when she saw a ginger-head first year right in front of the gym door, looking all anxious. 

She then decided to approach the boy and asked what is his business with the club. Kiyoko tapped the boy's shoulder, making the little ginger stiff, earning a chuckle from the latter. Kiyoko then asked the first year.

"Hi, I noticed you're looking for someone at the gym, do you have any business with our members?" Kiyoko asked whilst smiling.

"Ah! I am looking for the manager of the club since I am here to pass my form, I want to join the club and become a manager!" The red-head boy said enthusiastically earning a small chuckle from Kiyoko. 

"I am the manager, my name is Kiyoko Shimizu," said with a smile. The ginger-head was overjoyed when he heard Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko-senpai! This is my form! I hope I'll be able to work with you!" The little sunshine stated. 

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself hehe, I am Hinata Shouyou, a first-year! Hope we get along!" Hinata then started blabbering earning a small laugh from Kiyoko. 

They started chatting while walking inside the gym, approaching Daichi to inform him about the new member of their club. As Shimizu and Hinata were busy talking to each other, they did not notice a ball ricocheting in their direction. 

They only noticed it when half of the people at the gym shouted, making both of them look at the ball. As the ball is only an inch away from them, Hinata being the child of God he is, crouched down while spreading his one leg, positioning himself to receive the ball. 

Saying that the received he did was perfect, is an understatement. The ball went exactly to the setter's(Kageyama) hands, making all of the people at the gym flabbergasted. 

They were shocked, I mean who wouldn't be? What Hinata did was just unprecedented, nonetheless he receives the ball as if it was just the normal thing to do. He goes up from his receiving position and starts talking to Kiyoko again, making everyone wake from their shocked estate. 

Kiyoko and Hinata went to Daichi; "Daichi san, this is Hinata. He wants to join the club as a manager." Said Kiyoko, "...Hinata, you can talk to Daichi since he is the captain, I will just pass the water bottles to the team" she continued while flashing a small smile before she went to the players.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Shouyou! Please take care of me!" Hinata said while grinning. 'Ah, a cute kohai, I've been blessed' Daichi thought to himself.

"Welcome to karasuno's volleyball club Hinata," Daichi said whilst smiling genuinely. 

"...but may I ask why the managerial position? I mean no offense meant but I thought that you would want to be a volleyball player after the amazing received you've made just now..." Daichi said, awkwardly smiling.

Hinata spoke shyly; "...Ah, I can't play right now because I injured my right hand while playing..." 

"and my former coach said that I need to have a break from volleyball, but since I cannot do that, I've decided to just join the club as a manager!" He continued, flashing a toothy grin.

'Ah, too cute' Daichi thought with a bliss face, earning a questioning look from Hinata. "Wait... you said that you're injured right? aND YOU STILL BUMP IT PERFECTLY?... WAIT THAT'S NOT IT! IS YOUR ARM OKAY?!" Daichi panicked causing the others to look at them weirdly.

Sugawara noticed that their captain was panicking whilst the ginger-head was trying to calm their captain down. Sighing, he went to Daichi and smacked him in the head, earning a gasp from the ginger-head first year and glare from their captain.

"..ouch who?... Suga? Why did you smack me in my head?! It hurts!" Daichi said in exasperation. "Daichi san are you okay?!" The ginger muffled in the background.

"You're panicking for the love of God, and you're making the first year uncomfortable" Suga surmised, picking a glance at the said first year.

Hinata then looks at Sugawara and introduces himself. "Hello, Suga san? Is that your name senpai? Anyway, I'm Hinata Shouyou! I'll be your other manager starting today, Hope we get along!!" He said exuberantly.

"Aren't you an energetic kid? hahaha... and I'm Sugawara Koshi, but you can call me Suga, I am the vice-captain of the volleyball club!." Suga said with a smile.

The two started talking to each other ."Everyone gather around!" Daichi yelled at the background. As the team gathered at their place, Daichi informed them about the news. 

"Ah, so we will have a new manager..." Daichi said whilst grinning at his members "Hinata kindly introduce yourself to the team" he continued.

Hinata being the ball of sunshine he is, smiled brightly at the team; "Hi! I am Hinata Shouyou I'll be your manager starting today along with Kiyoko senpai! Please take care of me!" He said then bowed quickly. 

"Hey, hey! I am Tanaka Ryuunosuke, call me Tanaka-senpai, I'm a wing spiker!" He said wearing a smug face while pointing at himself. "Tanaka senpai!" Hinata said in the background.

"I am Ennoshita Chikara a second year, please to meet you," Enno said while smiling.

The other second years also introduced themselves; "Hi Hinata! I am Narita and this guy here is Kinoshita" the guy said whilst the other one was waving his hands, Hinata waved back. 

"Ah, Hinata these three are the newest members of the club" Daichi explained.

"Hi, I am Yamaguchi Tadashi! Please to meet you!" The green-haired first year introduces. "This guy on my side is Tsukishima Kei, he is a bit shy hehe..." The guy continued earning a glare from the latter and said "Yamaguchi, urusai." With his monotone voice. "Gomen tsukki!" Said, Yamaguchi.

The last was the raven-haired setter who has a scowling face. "I-i am Kageyama... Tobio" the setter said while stuttering. This made Hinata lightly chuckled, making Kageyama blushed. 

They were talking to each other when suddenly, the adviser of the volleyball club ran hastily at the gym's entrance, making all of the people at the gym turn their heads in the direction of their adviser. 

Takeda sensei was panting as he tries to say the information he got; "i-hah... I have some announcement" he said, making Daichi nod. turning around, he shouted; "Gather around!" 

The team gathered at the entrance of the gym. Takeda then said his announcement. "We will have a practice match with Aoba Johsai!" Earning some replies from the team.

"Isn't that a powerhouse?" Said by one of them. 

"Ah, yes..." Takeda Sensei said while fixing his glasses. "but we have a problem..."

"Eh? A problem?... Takeda sensei?" Confused Daichi (lmao)

"Ah, they want Kageyama to be the setter" Takeda sensei continued, earning a gasp from the team.

"Are they mocking us?!" Tanaka reacted violently, making suga smack him in the head. "Idiot, don't waste your energy" Suga calmly said, not affected by the news. 

"If they want Kageyama to be the setter, then that's what we'll give them" he continued, smirking evilly, Making everyone shudder in fear. 

"...but suga san!-" Kageyama was about to complain when suga cut him off, "it's fine, I also want to have a break, and being bench doesn't imply that I'm already slacking off," suga said while smiling. 

"Then it's settled? The practice match will be on Saturday so you guys better practice." Said Takeda sensei. This earns nods and yesses from the team. 

They went back to practice after the announcement, practicing more enthusiastically. Hinata and Shimizu at the side, observing and taking some notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first chapter! I hope you like the update! This is my first time writing fanfiction and a Hinata harem fic at that. To be honest, I am not really sure about writing this since I have a lot of stuff to do and I think my writing style sucks but this story has been on my mind since I watched haikyuu so please bear with me tehe~ I accept criticisms since it will help me to improve my writing style! Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll post the 2nd chapter after I finished my school-related activities next week! Please stay tuned~


End file.
